Video news services such as satellite delivered cable television news channels provide continuous coverage of general interest news to a wide audience. Many news broadcast services, which only broadcast news, repeat important stories often, so that subscribers who have recently tuned in will not miss an important news item. Typically, a viewer tunes in and listens long enough for an update of the current events and top news stories.
Thus, receiving video news of particular interest to a specific viewer is mostly a matter of being tuned in at the right time. Except for the most important news stories, which are repeated often, the more specialized news items which are of lesser general interest are repeated less often, or not repeated at all. Also, a more timely news item may replace a less timely, but still important news item.
In order not to miss a news item of importance to a particular subscriber, it may be required to listen continuously, or at least as often as is practical. The result is that a subscriber receives a great amount of information which is not of interest, in order to receive the information which is of interest.
To focus on specific interests, specialized news channels provide continuous coverage of news events which relate to a specific category of news. For example, a specialized news channel may broadcast only stories relating to sports or finance, or the like. Still, even a specialized broadcast news service may contain a wider range of news than a particular subscriber desires. In addition, a subscriber's interests may be spread across more than one news category.